rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Axel
Axel is a supporting character and trusty horse companion of the thief Dwayne in the first and 2 season of Tangled: The Series. He debuts in "Max's Enemy" which refers to him. Background Physical Appearance Axel is a large and strong horse. He is black with a white stripe down his face, a white underbelly, a dark muzzle, and faded out blue colored eyes. He also has black hooves with a white fetlock around his hooves. He has a chestnut-colored mane and tail, with the mane pointed upwards, resembling a mow-hawk. He has a lighter chestnut-colored bridle, and a normal chestnut-colored harness, saddle, and girth, with a red saddle blanket lined with a gold-and-yellow lining. Appearances Season One * Max's Enemy (debut) Season Two * Peril on the High Seas Season Three * History Season One A few weeks after Lady Caine's arrest, Axel and another thief known as Dwayne formed a plan to get her out and to steal Corona's gold that is to be transported in one swoop. To gain the trust of the Royal guards, the two put on an act where Axel helps them in catching Dwayne and lying to them about having no home or owner to take care of him; which later got him a place in the royal guard. While everyone was beginning to love the new royal guard horse, Maximus was the only one that uncovered their plan by seeing and spending time with the true Axel and uncovering a wanted poster of him being ridden by Dwayne. When it looked like that everything had gone to plan, Maximus had managed to reveal the truth to the others and he and Rapunzel gave chase. Which led to the escapees being caught, once again, while Axel landed in a pile of mud. Season Two He is first seen after Max and Eugene discover that the ship they've boarded is a prison ship, and the prisoners have taken over after a mutiny. Later, an attempt to stop the prisoners, Max hides in some sacks behind Axel, and charges at Axel when he isn't looking. However, Max trips on some rope and falls, and a box falls on him. Axel than takes a dagger, and stabs the box several times, but Max thankfully dodges it every time. Maximus kicks the box off of him, and Axel is surprised to see Maximus. They start circling around one another, and then are about to fight, when Eugene comes running out of the actual prison part, also trips on the rope, and falls into Maximus, tangling the two together with the rope. Then, Lady Caine and her thugs appear, all with daggers and swords pointed at Max and Eugene. The end up tying Max and Eugene up to their boat's large anchor, and are about to make them walk the plank, but then Rapunzel and her group come, and distract Lady Caine and and most of her group. Eugene and Max manage to cut the rope and free themselves, but Eugene gets confronted again by the Stabbington Brothers, and Max gets confronted by Axel. Axel and Max both grab swords and start sword fighting with another, as Eugene sword fights the Stabbington Brothers. Then Eugene pretends to get stabbed by one of the brother's swords, and Max quickly hits Axel, then runs over to Eugene, believing he actually got stabbed. Then, Eugene gets up, and hits the brothers unconscious, as Rapunzel defeats Lady Caine. With the rest of the villains defeated, Max and Eugene re-board the cargo ferry, and all the prisoners are caught, including Lady Caine and Axel, and are put back in prison on the barge. Season Three TBA Trivia *Axel's breed is unknown, but he is most likely a Black Shire. *Shortly after Princess Rapunzel dusts off the part of the harness that says Axel's name, the name disappears Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Companions Category:Recurring characters